


Неожиданности

by Bird_SIRIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне до сих пор кажется странным то время, что Дерек «скрывался» у Стайлза – будто большую часть нам так и не показали)<br/>И если вы видите знакомую сцену – о да, я не удержалась)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданности

**Неожиданности**

Не сложно было догадаться, сколько неприятностей может принести проживание Дерека в доме шерифа. Но Стайлз даже не успел задуматься об этом: нужно было срочно где-то спрятать Дерека, и ничего лучше Стайлзу в голову не пришло. Правда, если бы отец увидел Дерека в их доме, то попытался бы его арестовать за убийство школьного охранника и либо сам угодил в больницу, либо – что вероятнее — узнал об оборотнях. А с учетом бегающего и убивающего всех подряд Альфы, это было нежелательно.

Стайлз понимал все это и уже какой день дивился, как ему эта идея вообще пришла в голову.

Пока шерифа не было дома, мрачный Дерек мог спуститься на кухню и взять что-нибудь поесть. Иногда возвращающийся из школы Стайлз почти подпрыгивал от неожиданности, когда с кухни доносилось не слишком дружелюбное приветствие. Однако Дерек готовил на них еду – Стайлз ни разу не видел сам процесс, Дерек всегда заканчивал до его прихода. Еще он загружал вещи в стиральную машину и потом разбирал их. Стайлзу казалось, что таким образом Дерек будто «оплачивает» свое обитание в доме.

Первое время Дерек спал в подвале, и когда утром отец уезжал на работу, то Стайлз спускался и открывал ведущую туда дверь. Но место пребывания Хейла пришлось пересмотреть, когда их чуть не поймали. Шерифу понадобились какие-то инструменты, хранившиеся в подвале, и если бы не суперслух оборотня, то его убежище точно бы было обнаружено.

Поэтому Дерек стал ночевать у Стайлза в комнате, и с этого момента начались еще большие неприятности.

***

По вечерам Дерек читал. Он придирчиво выбирал в шкафу Стайлза книги и сначала читал всякую фантастику. Но ему быстро это надоело, и, когда шериф был на очередном дежурстве, Дерек ограбил книжный шкаф в его комнате. 

Честно говоря, Стайлз был удивлен.

В отличие от того же Уиттмора, Стайлз любил читать, но ему никогда не могла прийти в голову мысль, что и Дерек тоже мог быть книголюбом. Стайлз смотрел старые школьные альбомы, когда помогал Лидии с организацией очередной благотворительной акции, и видел там фотографии Дерека: он играл в лакросс и, судя по комментариям, был весьма популярным парнем. И даже сейчас Стайлз чувствовал в нем это – то, что всегда отличает звезд школы от лузеров. И тут – сюрприз: Дерек, который любит читать!

С того момента Стайлз стал внимательнее к нему присматриваться. На самом деле, что он знал о Дереке? Оборотень от рождения, весьма мрачен и не доверяет людям, носит практичную немаркую одежду. Вся его семья сгорела при пожаре, а сестра была недавно убита. Это были сухие сведения, половину из которых он получил из полицейских отчетов. Они не несли в себе нужной информации: кого из родителей Дерек больше любил и какие у него были отношения с сестрой, или хотя бы что он любит есть.

Стайлз даже не мог понять, с чего он решил, что они с Дереком смогут заниматься вместе поисками Альфы, если ничего не знают друг о друге. Это могло бы стать проблемой.

Хотя, если быть совсем откровенным, Стайлз знал кое-что важное: Дерек всегда был готов к радикальным мерам. Пожалуй, Стайлз бы никогда не забыл, как тот предлагал отрезать себе руку. Но это все равно были не те знания, которые могли бы им помочь наладить контакт.

***

\- Что бы ты хотел на завтрак?

Дерек оторвался от очередной книги, которую забрал из комнаты шерифа, и недоуменно посмотрел на Стайлза. Вопрос был безобидным, но раньше Стайлз никогда не спрашивал Дерека, чего бы ему хотелось.

\- Что ты решишь сделать.

\- Но все-таки, чего бы тебе хотелось? – продолжал настаивать Стайлз. Дерек нахмурился, быстро посмотрел на страницу, запоминая номер, и закрыл книгу. Он явно настроился на продолжительный разговор.

\- Китайскую лапшу.

\- Что? – Стайлз дернулся. Он рассчитывал, что Дерек попросит мясо или, на худой конец, пиццу, но никак не китайскую лапшу в коробочках. Поэтому и не сразу заметил, что Дерек почти улыбается. То есть в его случае это был только слабый намек на улыбку – сощуренные глаза и совсем чуть-чуть приподнятые уголки губ. - Ты издеваешься? Я пытаюсь проявить радушие. И как хороший хозяин даже предлагаю тебе выбрать ужин, а ты издеваешься!

Стайлз кипятился и фыркал, доставая из морозилки мясо, чтобы приготовить его, и старался скрыть свою радость от того факта, что Дерек действительно ему сейчас улыбался.

Пусть и почти.

***

\- Какие у тебя были отношения с твоей сестрой?

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Ну почему же? Мне… может, мне необходимо понять, как проходит социализация у оборотней?

\- Стайлз, что на самом деле ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Он смутился, отводя глаза от Дерека. Его попытки наладить контакт продолжались уже несколько дней и не приносили никаких результатов. Дерек позволял решать за себя, что именно они будут есть, или уступал желаниям Стайлза, если что-то готовил. Когда Стайлз пытался расспросить о его семье, Дерек молча уходил - через окно, если дома был шериф, или в другую комнату, чтобы спокойно почитать. Про Лору он тоже отказывался говорить.

Стайлз все больше понимал, что больше он ничего личного о Дереке не узнает. Поэтому он не стал отвечать, а лишь только покачал головой, не в состоянии объяснить свои желания.

***

Сегодня должен был быть текст по истории, а Стайлз не слишком активно к нему готовился, к тому же плохо спал накануне. Сначала ему снилась какая-то муть, он проснулся в поту и с готовым вырваться из горла криком и даже спустился вниз – попить воды и успокоиться. Но следующий сон успокоения не принес, скорее наоборот. Стайлзу снилось прекрасное обнаженное тело, которое хотелось целовать. Проснулся он со стояком, но никак не мог вспомнить, кто же ему приснился, был только уверен, что не Лидия.  
Поэтому не было совершенно ничего удивительного, что в школу он собирался без особого энтузиазма. В какой-то момент у него вообще мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы и прогулять, но предстоящий тест ломал эту затею на корню.

\- Ты опоздаешь, - голос Дерека вырвал из размышлений, и Стайлз обнаружил, что пялится на него уже некоторое время. Он даже хотел возмутиться и заявить, что ему не нужна нянька, но перед мысленным взором встал кусок сна, в который гармонично вписался Дерек, и Стайлз подавился собственными словами. Вместо ответа он сорвался с места, на ходу прощаясь и надеясь, что Дерек не обратил внимания на его участившийся пульс.

И виноват в этом был только шок.

 

***

Стайлз чистил зубы, сонно глядя на себя в зеркало. Вчера они со Скоттом проводили разведывательную операцию, надеясь обнаружить какие-то следы Альфы, но все было напрасно. В итоге сегодня он с трудом встал уже после того, как отец ушел, и уже почти опаздывал в школу. Организм еще спал, и сам факт опоздания еще не волновал Стайлза, хотя мозг и сигнализировал, что необходимо собираться быстрее. Только этим можно было объяснить, что Стайлз ввалился в ванную, когда там еще был Дерек.

Последнее не слишком беспокоило, ведь тот стоял под душем за шторкой, зато Стайлзу теперь даже останется время на завтрак, благо он уже успел одеться.

\- Стайлз, телефон в ванной? – раздался из коридора голос шерифа, и Стайлз чуть не завопил от неожиданности, сразу просыпаясь.

У отца была странная привычка, цеплять телефон на зарядку в ванной, пока он бреется, чтобы, если что, услышать звонок. И в данный момент телефон шерифа действительно лежал на кафельной столешнице рядом с раковиной. Стайлз слышал шаги отца, поднимающегося по лестнице, а мысли его в панике метались, пока он пытался придумать, что же делать. Если отец застанет Дерека в их душе, Стайлз никак и никогда не сможет ему этого объяснить!

Поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Быстро отодвинув шторку в сторону, Стайлз залез в ванну, и задернул ее обратно. Ошалевший Дерек повернулся к нему лицом, и Стайлзу пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью.

\- О, вот и телефон. Я почти доехал до участка, когда понял, что оставил его дома. Хорошо, что был запас времени… Сын, дверь я закрою.

Отцу не нужен был собеседник, поэтому Стайлз молча стоял в ванне, чувствуя, как намокают носки и штанины, и старался смотреть Дереку только в глаза. Ему вполне хватило одного взгляда, когда Дерек только повернулся, и Стайлз чувствовал, как внутри где-то в желудке скручивается в клубок восхищение и зависть, и как от этих эмоции екает сердце. Он был уверен, что Дерек все тоже почувствовал, и от этого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, а щеки, уши и губы горели. Но последнее можно было списать на жар от воды, бившей Дереку в спину.

\- Мф, - горячо фыркнул Дерек ему в ладонь, и Стайлз понял, что после ухода отца так и остался стоять, зажимая Дереку рот.

\- Ох. Да, я уже… - запыхтел он, стараясь отдернуть шторку, и запутался в ней. А когда Дерек потянулся, желая то ли поддержать, то ли уже вытолкнуть из ванны, Стайлз сам перевалился через бортик и поскользнулся на кафеле, осев у противоположной стены. Ему пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не пялится на Дерека так откровенно. Только услышав звук задергиваемой шторки, Стайлз открыл глаза и аккуратно поднялся: колени подкашивались, а ноги все еще скользили.

Он, конечно, хотел узнать Дерека поближе, но как-то не ожидал, что настолько близко.

 

***

Если Дерек и заметил, что Стайлз перестал лезть со своими глупыми вопросами, то совершенно никак на это не отреагировал. А Стайлз теперь старался проводить дома как можно меньше времени. Но еще были ночи. Ему стал сниться Дерек, обнаженный Дерек, и Стайлз просыпался каждый раз со стояком и надеждой, что не разговаривает во сне. Он старался полностью выкладываться на тренировках и проводить больше времени в полицейском архиве или в библиотеке в поисках информации о странных смертях в Бейкон Хилз и пригороде, чтоб понять, кто может быть Альфой. Он доводил Скотта до изнеможения, стараясь научить его контролю, а потом убегал от разъяренного оборотня. Но даже находясь в полнейшем изнеможении, засыпая, Стайлз видел сны: яркие, сочные сны с подробностями.

Вот и сегодня ему снилось, как Дерек только закончил делать самый потрясающий минет в его жизни, и Стайлз вцепился ему в шею и спину, притягивая к себе ближе, укладывая на себя и потираясь, чувствуя, как неприятно ощущается ткань пижамных штанов…

Что?

В следующий момент Стайлз вскинулся, скидывая Дерека с кровати и с ужасом глядя в горящие голубым глаза.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь?

Дерек, сидя на спальном мешке, в котором обычно спал, взял себя в руки, и теперь Стайлз не видел, куда именно он смотрит.

\- Ты… стонал.

Голос у Хейла был какой-то надломленный, и Стайлз успел испугаться: может, он заболел или еще что, ведь Стайлзу даже удалось скинуть его с кровати.

\- Я… мне снился сон. Ну знаешь, такое иногда бывает, половое созревание, гормоны. Ты не настолько стар, чтоб не помнить подобных вещей!

\- И звал меня, - закончил Дерек, и Стайлз заткнулся. Он хватал ртом воздух и понятия не имел, что сейчас надо сказать. Говорить «да, чувак, с некоторых пор у меня на тебя стоит» показалось Стайлзу не самой лучшей идеей.

А пока Стайлз терзался, Дерек неторопливо поднялся с пола и сел рядом, положив руку ему на бедро. Стайлз отмер, дернувшись от прикосновения, и почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Если бы не темнота, то Дерек бы точно увидел, как Стайлз в момент покраснел от смущения… или он и так увидел? Стайлз боялся спрашивать и продолжал пялится на Дерека, пока его рука не двинулась выше по бедру. Стайлз и сам чувствовал, как все быстрее бьется его сердце, как голову уже ведет от ощущений, но так и не двигался с места, не останавливал. Ему хотелось больше прикосновений, особенно к напряженному члену, но он был не уверен, что сможет о таком сказать.

\- Ты странный. И твое навязчивое внимание скорее злит, чем кажется приятным, ты в курсе?

О, ну конечно же, Дерек не говорил Стайлзу о любви и даже не предлагал заняться потрясающим сексом, он говорил…

\- ЧТО?!

\- Твои ухаживания раздражают. Хотя когда ты пытался узнать, что мне нравится из еды, то было мило. Но честно, Стайлз, лучше просто веди себя как обычно – это раздражает меньше.

\- То есть тебе нравится? – ошалело «перевел» сказанное Стайлз, и, судя по тому, что не услышал возражений и угроз, оказался прав. – О.

Дерек только положил ему на шею ладонь, и от прикосновения побежали мурашки. Стайлз судорожно вдохнул и потянулся навстречу, раскрывая губы и позволяя Дереку себя поцеловать.

 

***

Утром, пока Стайлз собирался в школу, его осенило. Он замер, уставившись в пространство остекленевшими глазами, а потом посмотрел на Дерека, ошалело улыбаясь.

\- Смс, что получила тогда Эллисон, чтоб они пришли в школу… ну, когда на нас напал Альфа. Она была не с телефона Скотта. Чем была занята моя голова, что я не сообразил раньше? Мы можем узнать, кто ее послал, у меня в классе учится парень – он поможет!

Дерек только кивнул в ответ, а Стайлз судорожно пытался придумать, как объяснить Денни, зачем ему необходимо отследить чужой номер.


End file.
